Restricted Assassin
by redf0x
Summary: Sesshomaru works for the DAI and is a code Red Assassin, a coldhearted killer, he saves a women from rape from demons, but what happens when she won't leave his head? RxR RinxSess fanfic
1. First Encounter Hakaku Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha cast memberish dudes x3

-Listening to Eminem- I love this song…I forget what it's called, I think it's called Mockingbird or curtain call…?…I decided to type another fanfic

* * *

**Chapter 1 of Restricted Assassin**

First encounter- Hakaku Mori

I wasn't supposed to meet her. I wasn't supposed to save her…I wasn't supposed to do what I did. But I did, and now…I'm screwed I guess.

**Flashback 2 months**

Sesshomaru walked down the streets of Tokyo, his silver locks were pulled back in a low ponytail, his golden eyes watching every passing soul, he was dressed in black trench coat, black sunglasses covering his eyes, and no one paid much attention. He walked to a ramen restaurant and sat outside, a skimpy waiter making her way towards him, she smiled sweetly and said," So, what you going to eat?" She was chewing on a stick of gum.

Sesshomaru made no eye contact, his voice smoothly saying," I'll have the chicken flavored ramen."

"Okay," Said the woman writing down the words then returning to the building.

He was getting ready to do his job, just a snack to occupy him so he wouldn't be hungry while doing it. That had happened before and it made his job harder since the liquid running through his veins gave him such human capabilities. He stared up at the starry night sky,' It was a night just like this one…when the DAI was created.' He thought smirking. The DAI was a "Demon Assassination Incorporation." Sesshomaru was a Code Red assassin in the company, the highest ranking in the business. The first job of the company wasn't really an assassination; it was more of a kidnapping.

At the time, Sesshomaru was a Code Yellow assassin, the second rank in the job. One of the Code Red demons, named Rikou, set up the plan and kidnapped a scientist in a matter of seconds, knocking her out with a simple sleep powder, he brought her to the lab and injected full youkai blood into her system, giving her demon powers and looks so she would fit in and be an outsider with no chance of ever fitting in with the humans again. Rikou made her create a potion or I injection liquid to give demons human appearances so they could complete their jobs but not be suspected during daylight.

This explained his human appearance. But it was night, and he was getting ready for a kill. His eyes landed at a glass of water set before him, the waitress smiled before walking back to the restaurant, he just nodded, taking a sip. But something else caught his attention, the sound of snake demons hissing diligently and the scream of a women caused him to look to the direction of a dark alley, lighted just barely by a streetlight, two men were tearing at a woman's clothes with their fangs, holding his down as they flicked their tongues, tasting her skin.

Normally, such actions wouldn't bother him, if the demons were only human. Sesshomaru despised hanyou's and seeing demons trying to rape human women set an uneasy taste in his mouth, the woman yelped as her undergarments were shredded off, leaving her C-sized breasts hanging open to the world. (AN: too much detail, lol?) He got up and sat on the ledge of the rail on the deck of the building.

"Stop," The girl screamed trying to yank her free.

The demons laughed before tightening their hand around her arms and waist. One man brought his salmon tongue and tried to please her to shut her up.

Sesshomaru saw enough, poison dripped from his nails, eyes blood red with fury he cut the man's head off, the other one whimpering in loss, the snake backed up," Have you lost all decency?" He took his nails and made another clean cut before taking off his black coat, tossing it to the bare woman, he got a brief glance at her, she looked worn and tired and she was thin, but healthy, her clothes on the ground were decent, maybe she was just lost after going wandering and was now hungry? He turned his back to her and said," There's ramen at table G at the Hakaku Mori." He then leaped onto a building and out of sight, knowing she would probably be frightened, but at least get some food, besides, he didn't have time to eat it anyways, and didn't want her tracking him down for some damned thank you.

The women shook but took his coat and wrapped it around her pale form; she looked at the blur in the sky and cried," Arigato Stranger-san!" She wasn't sure what to call her hero. The restaurant Hakaku Mori was an expensive place; he must have gotten food for himself but didn't have time to eat it. She supposed. She put on what ever was left of her top and skirt along with her bra and panties and buttoned the coat over it, brushing her ebony locks with her fingers the best she could. Rushing over to the food that set down she saw the waitress looking around.

"You weren't the hottie sitting there," She snapped leaning on one hip.

"He had to go and said I could eat this," She said smiling as she dug into the ramen cleanly.

The woman rolled her eyes and stormed off.

She giggled as she continued to eat the ramen, so many questions running through her mind, yet fear still holding her tightly.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran, the pistol lodged in his belt hole shining in the moonlight as he jumped from building to building, he was close to where his victim was. Her name was Shiraga, she hacked in and got information about the DAI and now she needed to die, he landed silently, releasing his hair from the bind and throwing his sunglasses off the balcony, shattering as they hit the concrete, he pulled the back apartment door open, revealing a sleeping woman, jumping at the sound.

"Who the hell are you?" She cried curling up in a ball.

Sesshomaru smirked," Your Shingami," He said pointing the gun at her.

"My death bringer-" She was cut off as the silent pistol shot a bullet right through her, she died with a simple smile, her head falling into the headboard till it overweighed itself and pulled her body against the sheets were the sweet vile liquid called blood began to seep and stain them.

Sesshomaru nodded, putting the gun away he took out a pill and swallowed it, his hair changing black, his eyes glowing brown, and his claws and fangs shrinking," Another day, another death…"He whispered, his body leaping out of the window, the vision of the strange woman still surfacing in his mind.

* * *

Short I know, but the second one will come tomorrow, sorry, my internet crashed AGAIN so I have to redo the latest chapter of sophisticated hearts. TT;;

-Kiba


	2. Second Incounted Cafe Lepetio

Disclaimed: Takahashi-Sama rules all!

-Listens to **T.A.T.U**- All the things she said x333 I luff dis song! It reminds me of this chapter…weird? It will also be perfect for some things in the future of this story

(divider)

**Second Encounter- Café Lapetio**

"Excuse me miss, this coffee is warm, can you warm it up?" A woman with blonde hair asked, her bright red-lipstick made her lips puff out by the amount. Her eyes were light blue as she smiled, her teeth like the sun's rays.

"Oh, yes, please hold on,"

"HEY LADY, WHERE'S MY DOUGHNUT!" A man cried, his chubby body was barely stable in the chair. A mustache lined his lips and formed a goatee.

"Hai sir, be right there!" Rin smiled cheerfully, she raced to the kitchen, the woman's mug in hand, she placed it in the microwave and rushed to a rack of doughnuts, she grabbed a chocolate covered one and took out the coffee mug.

"Rin-chan, you've been slacking," Said a brunet-haired woman crossing her arms smiling weakly.

"I know, I'm sorry Eian-chan," Rin said sadly giving the woman her coffee and giving the obese man his doughnut before standing numbly beside her friend.

Eianaka leaned against the counter and looked at Rin questionably," What's on your mind Rin?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing…" Rin laughed nervously.

"No, it's not nothing, it's something, now tell me." Snapped Eianaka, she was hot-tempered.

"Oh alright, there was this man last night, these two snake-like humans tried to rape me and that man came like a knight in shining armor! He gave me no name but left with my heart…" Rin said laughing.

"WHAT YOUR OKAY RIGHT," Eianaka said flinging her arms into the air.

"Yes of course, all thanks to him," Rin giggled.

"Oh I see, and what did that man look like?" Eianaka said grinning.

"He looked like that guy, except with silver hair, gold eyes, and sexy teeth," Rin blushed as she pointed at Sesshomaru (he's in his human form).

Eianaka leaned against the counter laughing her lungs out," Well, interesting description, and that guy is definitely hot…maybe that guy is his brother," Eianaka said winking.

"Maybe, I'm done for the day; I'll make it up tomorrow!" Rin agreed. She ran into the bathroom and brushed out her hair, pulled it back and put it up with a hair clip. She took off her cafe top and revealed a snug black t-shirt that had a white chibi-fox with hot pink eyes on it and on the back, in hot pink letters it said,' Just a bit Foxy,' she changed into jeans and put on a studded-belt and she put some chap-stick on her lips and slipped on some black high-heels. She had her own way of dressing.

She walked out, shoving her café clothes into a bag and tossing the bag behind the counter. She walked smoothly over to the Sesshomaru's table and asked sweetly," Um, hello, sir, I was wondering, do you have a brother with silver hair?"

Sesshomaru looked up from reading his paper, the top-story read "**Woman murdered mysteriously**," He saw a woman stand before him, it was the girl he saved earlier. She was talking about him…atleast the demon side of him, he thought coldly about either telling her either,

"Yes."

"That's me."

"No,"

He opened his mouth and said," No," He played the icy-roll and looked back down at his newspaper.

Rin sighed sadly and said," Oh, okay…arigato." She then turned and walked back to Eianaka.

"Sooooo…" Eianaka said smiling.

"No," Rin frowned.

"Aw, that's too bad, maybe you'll see him on streets or something, for now, take it easy and go rest, you need to make it up tomorrow," Eianaka smiled.

"Yeah, okay, thanks for worrying," Rin said hugging her friend before walking outside. The spring breeze blew her hair to the side till she turned to face," I'm going home," She decided aloud, walking her way towards the small home.

When she got there she knocked on the door before opening it. She saw her older brother, Jaken sleeping on the couch, his present girlfriend Shiori laying on him, Rin was glad they were dressed at least. She threw her hair piece at his face and watched him sit up, the woman on him falling off the couch. She broke out into laughter.

The blue hair women stood up immediately, her purple eyes glaring at Jaken," We're through!" She stormed out the door.

"God damn it Rin, she was my favorite!" Jaken complained angrily.

Rin laughed before watching her brother join in. Actually, Jaken wasn't really her brother, when she was young 5 or 6, she was dumped at his parent's door, and Jaken was 10. They took her in and took care of her…till 5 years ago, Jaken's parents died. Jaken was like a brother to her so she stayed and they bared the pain together. Now, Jaken was 23, and she was 18.

The Simi-muscled man stood in a black t-shirt and baggy black pants. His green hair was ruffled and his pupils were black slits…she didn't know exactly why but she didn't ask. Jaken yawned and stretched himself out," So, you didn't return till late last night…why?" He asked.

"I got lost," She grinned.

"That's not all, when you came home, you smelt like sweat, sex, and forest…"Jaken protested.

"I was almost raped but I guy saved me," Rin smiled, backing up to the stairs that led her to her room.

"YOU ALMOST WHAT," Jaken squawked. He ran forth and blocked the stairs," Who did it and who saved you?"

"Some snake people and a silver-haired guy, "Rin laughed nervously.

"Snake people you say…be more careful Rin, you can get hurt, you're lucky that man saved you…" Jaken said moving out of her way.

Rin looked at Jaken before nodding slowly, she noticed the sunset was already here and smiled. The phone rang and she grabbed it in lightning speed," Moshi Moshi," She greeted.

"Hey Rin! Aya-chan and I are going to Shukunami's party, you coming?" A girl on the other line asked.

"Uh, lemme ask," she removed the phone from her face and covered it with her hand," Nii-san, may I go to Ikata's party?"

"Who's Ikata?" Jaken asked leaning against the door way.

"Ikata is Aya- chan's boyfriend, he's my friend." Rin explained smiling.

"Fine, but be home by 1." Jaken commanded.

"Hai," She put the phone back against her ear and said," Yup! Can you come pick me up though?" She asked, just then Jaken said," No Rin, I will take you…"

Rin looked at him confused but said," Never mind, I'll be there, bye!"

"Bye Rin-Chan!" The girl said before hanging up.

"Why are you taking me Nii-san?" Rin asked curiously.

"Just being nice," Jaken lied grinning, her led Rin to his motorcycle and climbed on, Rin got on too. He started it, and then began the ride to Ikata's.

(divider)

Sesshomaru got up and left just 10 minutes after Rin left. He got in his car and listened to his cell ring. He picked it up and heard Kagura's voice on the other end.

"Sesshomaru, there's a file on your desk, I want you to read it…NOW!" She snapped.

"Sure," He shrugged driving to the office.

"Say yes!" Kagura demanded.

"No," He hung up on her. Pulling into the parking lot he turned off the silver mustang and entered the office, he saw two files on his desk, along with a message from Kagura.

The front of it said," Read after you look through your file." He snorted and picked up the first file closest to him. He was amazed at what he saw.

Name: Rin Uzumaki

Age: 18

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

School: Kyoto East High School

Assassin level (PREDICTION ONLY): Code Blue

Blood: O+

Race: unknown

Side notes: Inhuman blood runs through her though scientists are unsure of what it is. It supposedly gives her demonic capabilities, though she will keep her human appearance.

Her present school picture was paper-clipped to the file. He threw the file down and read the note Kagura left.

"Dear Asshole,

Rin is your next assignment; your job is to awaken her assassination powers. It is unknown how so try your best. You will be with her for a year, if her powers do not awaken by then, force will have to be used. My new assassin partner is Rin's age, they should make great friends, who knows, maybe even their own assassin group. This assignment is not optional. She will be given an assassin name, when her powers awaken, you must give it to her. It is "Deadly Rose". The way to bring her to you at first is to kill her guardian and burn her house; you will then move in and offer your protection. Till later.

-Kagura"

Sesshomaru growled but put the sticky-note down, it was bad enough that she wouldn't leave his head, but now they would be partners…and what's worse is he'd have to offer his home, and grabbing his hand gun he loaded it then looked out to see the moon full and bright. The drug wore off and now left him bare to the world as a demon. He knew his next job, murder the one who protected her,' Damn job…' He cursed angrily. Jumping out the window he glided across the sky then began his hopscotch across the buildings.

(divider)

Jaken dropped Rin off at Ikata's party but hung around for a bit, his eyes watching the skies,' Demons…like me…are targeting her…but why?' Never before had demons targeted humans since just recently. It was unsure why; maybe they didn't inject their power eliminators in. He felt uneasy as he felt the sudden rush of adrenalin pulse through him," Crud," He snapped getting on his bike and riding back to the house, by now, he was the pudgy imp he'd always been, he slightly liked this form, but at the same time he hated it. He knew he was venerable in this form; he was short, slightly fat, and worst of all unarmed. The sudden noise of footsteps that only demons could hear caused him to panic. Backing into the darkness he watched the door creak open, there stood a well-built, silver-haired beauty. His demonic markings made him look like a fantasy. His yellow eyes spotted out Jaken in no time.

Sesshomaru got there in a matter of minutes, his target was a man named Jaken, by time Sesshomaru got there, he realized Jaken was a demon…her protector was a demon? He put away his gun and opened the door to the room in silence, there in the closet was a forest green form, he was an imp demon. His golden eyes stared at Sesshomaru fearfully," Rins protector is a demon," He said coldly.

Jaken said nothing, he simply bowed to the floor," Please spare my life…for Rin's sake," He begged.

Sesshomaru began to growl angrily," But you see, that's just it…I have to kill you…for Rin's sake…you know, she is a very dangerous cause to this world...don't you."

"Yes, but she means no harm, as long as her demon is not awaken, she will be fine," Jaken said lowly.

"But her demon will be awakened, by me…or the DAI. It is better that she awaken with a Code Red level demon around, then humans or even a low imp demon like yourself," Sesshomaru stated.

Jaken sighed," I suppose your right…and in order to bring her to you, you must kill me…did you save her…she fantasizes about you. She couldn't stop talking about you on the way to Ikata's party. She said you were a sexy hero, she said she even wanted to have-" Jaken was cut off by the sudden shout of Sesshomaru.

"STOP IT," His eyes glowed red with anguish, he knew even if she did want him, and eventually he wanted her which would never happen, they couldn't be together. This was strictly business, nothing more. His gun resurfaced to his hand as he pulled back the lock (or whatever it's called) and pointed it at Jaken's bald head.

"So you did save her…I thank you greatly for that…tell Rin I-"The bullet seared into his head, blood ran down, causing his green skin to blend red.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and put away the gun," Now to burn the house…" He took a match from his pant-pocket and set flame to the wooden home. He couldn't allow Rin to wander the world wondering where Jaken was so he pulled out the carcass and looked away, his eyes looking away from the fire and the body. He took one stride before jumping into the wind,' So you did save her…So you did save her…So you did save her…' The words rung clearly in Sesshomaru's mind," Yes I did…damn it."

(divider)

Rin walked into the party dressed in a black mini-skirt and a white blouse that was buttoned ¾ of the way down. She wore a black cami-bra under it and a silver necklace with a heart with a red shatter mark through it, her black hair was down loose and she wore black high-heels again and a black-choker. Ayame got to her first before the others," Rin-Chan!" The blonde-haired girl tackled her friend before pausing for a short hug," Hey Rin," Said a boy behind her, it was Ikata.

"Hello Aya-Chan, nice to see you Ikata-san," Rin said briefly hugging Ikata before looking to Ayame," Where's Eian-chan and Rhianna?" Rin asked curiously.

"They haven't come yet, now come, I have some hot guys to show you!" Ayame was always one to encourage love, not like that was a bad thing or anything, but Rin wasn't up to one yet. Besides, her heart was already taken, by her savior…the silver-haired wonder. Rin followed reluctantly.

"Don't worry; they aren't all that bad…" Ikata smiled.

Rin just giggled.

Ayame showed her some random people till one man came through the door; he came in silently, his golden eyes searching for one person particularly.

Rin was the only who noticed him, it was the same person who saved her…but why was he here? Was he looking for her? But why, was he crazy about her like she was of him? She shook away the thought,' Maybe one of Ikata's friends?' She continued to follow her friend till Ayame noticed the man," Oh Rin, what a hunk, never met 'em but I'm sure if you put on your best romance act…you could capture him!"

Rin rolled her but felt Ayame shove her forth, causing her to run right into Sesshomaru, loose her balance and almost fall, till two strong arms caught her," I am so sorry, my friend she-"

"It's alright." Sesshomaru said,' be more seductive…if I can assure her my protection then I'll awaken her spirit and shit in no time.' Sesshomaru thought coldly.

Rin blushed before standing up straight, her eyes looking into his golden ones, searching," Um, I never got to thank you for last night…so um….arigato." She whimpered.

"Your welcome," Just then, the roar of fire trucks caused him to smirk and turn around,' they are here and my plan is set to work.

This caused all the people inside to rush out and see what was wrong, Rin raced out behind Sesshomaru, her eyes began to gloss over with tears after she realized what was on fire," NII-SAN!" She screamed running past the caution tape, Sesshomaru followed protectively.

Police and firemen tried to stop her but Sesshomaru simply bared his fangs and hissed," Let her go…" They released her.

Rin ran crying to the burning house, she fell to the ground at her dead brother's side, tears only causing the blood to run further. She wrapped her arms around his bloody figure and smothered her head into his chest.

Sesshomaru bended down and put a hand on her shoulder, he said nothing except looked away.

"Who would do such a thing…?" Rin asked bitterly. Her eyes foamed over with hatred as she lay her brother down and stood up. Tears still ran down her cheeks as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he felt something break within his heart,' She won't be much of an assassin,' He thought. Sesshomaru stood up and knew he had to do something comforting, so opening out his arms; he offered his chest for her tears.

She gladly accepted, rushing into his arms she hugged him, even though she barely knew this guy! Yet she seemed to feel safe enough to hug him…_strange_. She pulled away smiling weakly," Thank you sir," She said bowing," Well, I suppose the social worker will be coming soon to pick me up and take me to an orphanage," She said slowly, she was fearful, she didn't want to go…ever since she'd seen the movie "Annie" she'd been terrified of the place.

Just then, a woman dressed in a nice blouse with a navy jacket over it and a grey skirt," Rin Uzumaki?"

"Yes ma'am," Rin said softly.

"If you would please come with me, it seems you have no profile or wording of any other close relatives or friends," The lady said coldly.

"There seems to be a mistake, I am her guardian now, Jaken Uzumaki put me in charge of her, he said someone was coming for him soon, he didn't give me details, but apparently he got into something he shouldn't have…but I do not know for sure," He said smartly.

Rin looked confused at Sesshomaru but looked to the social worker," He is my uncle,"

The social worker raised an eyebrow but nodded, she wrote down something before looking at Sesshomaru, her eyes revealing a pinkish color behind some sunglasses she wore…it was Kagura, playing the act of a social worker?

Sesshomaru glared at her, his eyes flashing red before she pushed up her sunglasses and kicked him in the shin as she turned around to leave.

"Tell me, why did you lie and say that?" Rin asked gently.

"It is true…all accept the uncle part and of course me moving in, now come, my house is this way…" He said turning around and walking forth.

Ayame gave thumbs up and a nervous smile. Ikata just smiled. The two were slightly worried for their friend but saw only protection in Sesshomaru's unreadable eyes.

Rin smirked at her friend but caught up with Sesshomaru. This was going to be the start of something mysterious, uncomfortable, and just plain weird...

(divider)

So, like the second chapter? I forgot to mention that this story is plotted from "The Regenerist" but has a twist of my own


	3. First Night's Stay Sesshomaru's House

Disclaimer: I only pwn them in my dreams….waaaaa!

Love will blossom slowly so please have patience, there will be awkward moments possible several times but as of now, probably not.

I apologize greatly for the loss of detail and such things, TamamoHitomi .botticelliangel. pointed out all my mistakes and I will try and fix them as well as possible, please keep in mind, I'm not the best writer considering I'm only in middle school, I know that is no excuse but I haven't fully developed my writing formal skills x3

By the way, no police knew of Rin being adopted, she was simply left at their doorstep so she wouldn't know, besides, none of her friends are adopted so she knows nothing of the process, plus, Kagura was the social worker so it was planned for her to stay with Sesshomaru anyways, Sesshomaru knew it was Kagura because of his demon nose, sorry if I didn't fill you in on that TamamoHitomi .botticelliangel.

I also apologize greatly for not asking for permission to use Regenrist's plot…please forgive me…

* * *

**First Night's Stay- Sesshomaru's House**

Sesshomaru opened the door to his silver mustang and watched as Rin got into the passenger side before entering himself. He started the car and looked at the female beside him, she had a nervous look on her face but yet a small smile on her lips, her eyes held fury but yet a sorrow to it," Rin, there are new outfits at the house so you need not worry about that. You will not be going to school," He was interrupted by Rin.

"So I will not be finishing school?" Rin said worried, her lips curled into a frown.

He gave Rin an annoyed look," You will be staying at my house with home schooling," He informed.

" Jaken would have appreciated me finishing school in publicity," She whispered.

He ignored the comment angrily and parked the car into a cement driveway, before them was a cozy house, one owned by the DAI, he normally stayed in a much messier house considering his was piled with books.

He walked her up to the door and swiped a silver card through a secret slot and heard a beep as the door opened. They walked in, Rin was astonished. They stood on a landing, a flight of stair wound up to her right and a dining room to the left. A full expanse living room rested peacefully with a large plasma screen, surround sound, a love seat, chair, and computer. A hall split below the stair case and ran through the landing and the living room, fully carpeted. Two walls blocked the rest of the hall, which led to a kitchen, and basement, along with guest room and garage. The upstairs led to 6 doors, 4 of them rooms, and the other two bathrooms and closet.

The house was utterly quiet; the only music playing was the soft hum from an air conditioner and the faint buzz from the refrigerator.

Rin walked to the stairs and took off her shoes," Is it alright if I go to bed?" She asked.

"Yes, that's fine, there are sleeping kimonos in the second drawer, your room is the second to last, mine is the last, do not enter it, even though there is a bathroom connecting them." He snapped sharply.

"Yes Mr. ..?" Rin said.

"Call me Sesshomaru," He demanded gently.

"Okay Sesshomaru," She smiled running up the carpeted steps and into her room. She felt so strange; she ran into her room and gasped at its beauty. The walls were painted a pale purple with curtains matching the walls. At the top of the polyester were a row of amethyst jewels running in a row, a twin-sized bed lay in front of the window centered in the north wall (the door is in the south wall) silk sheets and comforter lay in a lilac color before her eyes, the silky pillow cases were a lavender shade, on the floor, a single furry purple rug, she smiled in amazement and noticed her white dressed to the west wall, smudged into the corner, hidden by the southern wall.

She walked forward to the smooth wood and pulled out the top drawer, a group of under garments lay secretly, the awful thoughts of her staying with a pervert angered her, but she immediately shook the angry thoughts out at she opened the one below it. Silk sleeping kimonos and dresses were folded neatly within the drawer; a few pairs of pajama pants were settled in the back along with a group of tank-tops to match them. She pulled out one of the kimonos which she would sleep in after a shower.

It was a pink rose color with a red dragon winding up the sleeves, their heads hanging defensively on her shoulders. Sakura blossoms lay in random areas, giving it an almost peaceful appearance. The obi was a light pink. She walked into the bathroom and smiled at the tone of blue that marked the walls, it was a fairly clean bathroom; she expected it to be a dirty shower considering she assumed Sesshomaru owned the home. She started the water and watched it seep into the bathroom floor before disappearing down the drain, she got it to a hot temperature and set it to shower mode, the faucet shut off, leaving the water to run out of the shower head. She set down her clothes and noticed a blue towel hanging outside of the shower door, she kept that in mind and walked into the shower, letting the water run down her naked body, all the while, recapping the current events in her mind, she felt confused and angered at herself for taking control of the situation and automatically going forth with the idea to stay with a complete stranger!

Jaken had died so she supposed she was just looking for comfort, she would see him as an older brother, nothing more, she must put away the thoughts of love and replace them with simple things like friendship, nothing more.

Sesshomaru threw the silver key card onto the kitchen table and growled as he sat down, Damn Kagura, damn work, why did he have to be put in charge of taking care of some damn girl who's going to be trained into an assassin…why couldn't it be somebody else? He pounded his fist against the table, his rapid breathing bringing on the flickering red eyes, the uncivilized demon revealed…only to be hidden again…by the shadows of night…as he turned out the lights, only to retreat to his bed, her scent causing him to smirk though he growled in relinquish. He climbed under the covers; she didn't act like one of those people who could kill…

* * *

Rin exited the shower, only to be greeted by a cloud of mist from the heated water. She began whistling gently before she remembered she wasn't at home, she closed her lips, she pictured Jaken smiling in the doorway, her screaming pervert and him retreating. She smiled weakly and put on her sleeping kimono; she brushed out her long dark locks and walked into her room; chocolate eyes staring at the full moon that looked for her. On nights like this, she and Jaken would step out on the balcony and gaze at the moon, talking to one another like a couple would…yet they were merely close friends. She smiled distantly; she followed instinct and walked outside, closing the French doors behind her. 

If there truly was a man on the moon, she was sure he was smiling down at her right now. She leaned against the railing, new tears beginning to fall, though she held the smile that seemed to never leave her lips. Her eyes glossed and her cheeks soon became red and puffy, then the roll of thunder sounded as a flash of lightning as the sky helped her mourn, raindrops beginning to fall, this only made her sob harder. Slipping away from the drenched balcony she crouched down on her knees and placed her palms on the wet wood, setting her forehead on the ground, letting the sweet cry from within her be released in soft gasps of why?

"Your going to catch a cold," Said a voice.

Rin's head shot up, she looked onto the balcony near hers and saw Sesshomaru, his eyes cold and hard. Her savior…was only an icy human…yet he seemed too different to be mortal, she stared at him, eyes innocent as ever, nothing leaving her lips, tears still following in unison with the rain, her kimono now wet.

"You've ruined the kimono…now you must change," Sesshomaru commented. He was beginning to become annoyed by this woman's strange behavior. She didn't obey him…he didn't want to show any anger within his demon ways…because if he did, Kagura would have his head.

Rin looked down," I'm sorry," She whispered barely audible. She pressed her plams against the ground and stood up slowly, her eyes meeting Sesshomaru's before his figure disappeared within his room again. She sighed, he was so mysterious…and not very comforting at all. She walked into her room once more, leaving puddle into the ground from her wet kimono and feet, along with her hair of course. She didn't dry her hair. She changed into a night gown and climbed into bed, exhausted from the party, Jaken's death, and now her mourning.

* * *

The spring rain left nothing behind but soggy grass and wet wood. Cardinals and Starlings cried outside the windows, sparrows hopped in puddles with the smaller birds and the pigeons got their feed from local old ladies like in movies. Everyone seemed happy…all but Rin Uzumaki and Sesshomaru Inutaisho. 

Rin changed into a simple pale blue colored summer dress she had in a bag she'd put together before the party in case she spent the night at Ayame's instead of going home; she also put two bunches of her hair on each side in matching blue ribbons, leaving the rest down. She put on some lip-gloss and slipped on some sandals also from the bag. She'd have to go shopping with what ever money left in her savings account. She was pretty pleased with herself that she put her wallet in the bag also in case Ayame and her went shopping today, she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't mind considering she lived in the same house with the cold-hearted man who saved her, but now he seemed distant and unfriendly.

She walked down the stairs, her eyes looking at the pale white walls, no photographs to mark them, well, he wasn't married she supposed so she couldn't blame him. Rin walked into the kitchen, only to be met by the sweet scent of bacon and eggs. She looked at Sesshomaru; he was dressed in a white, blue-striped, button-up shirt, wearing baggy khaki pants. He cleared his throat briefly before saying," Hope you like bacon," She nodded before smiling, she walked over to the table, a glass of orange juice laid before an oak chair, an oak round table matching the table, at least this was decorated. There were 4 chairs, in front of each chair on the table were place mats, each one a different color, light pink, blue, orange, and yellow. In the center of the table was a fruit basket, loaded with apples, oranges, bananas and plums…gross!

Sesshomaru walked over, a plate of bacon and eggs in one hand, and two salad plates in another, he set one in front of her and one where he sat and laid two forks beside the plates and one large jug of orange juice and two glasses that matched the table's decorations. He sat down quietly, taking two eggs and 4 slices of bacon. He looked to the girl in front of him, her eyes seemed dead as she stared at the plates," Eat some," He encouraged bitterly.

Rin snapped out of her own thoughts and muttered a," Thank you" before taking her fork and extending it to get some of the eggs left, she ended up taking one and taking two pieces of bacon, she wasn't hungry, besides, with the small plates Sesshomaru offered, they barely fit any food. She poured herself some orange juice and began eating; the two drowning in the silence.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said," Ayame called,"

Rin raised her head," How do you know?" It came out in a gentle tone though, not a snappy one.

"Your cell phone rang, you left it in the car, I got it out this morning. The screen glowed and told me," He shrugged continuing to eat.

"Oh, I'm finished, please excuse me," She said kindly bowing before exiting the table and walking over to the counter where her silver flip-phone lay. She smiled opening it up and walking upstairs, dialing her best friends number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Ayame speaking," Ayame's rich voice spoke through the speaker, she sounded like she was busy.

"AYAME FUKAIMORI, YOU HAVE A CALL ON LINE ONE!" Came the bitter screech of Ayame's secretary in the back ground.

"OKAY, THANKS!" Ayame yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you Ayame?" Rin asked worringly.

"Rin? Oh, no, of course not," Ayame giggled," I'm just finishing up work," Ayame worked 6 days a week, although on Saturdays, she only worked half the day.

"Good, I was wondering, would you like to come shopping with me at the mall?" Rin asked grinning.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin leave the table, he nodded briskly before finishing his own breakfast and washing off what was left of their food, he set the plates in the sink and walked a distance down the upstairs hall before hearing Rin laugh on the other line. 

"I'm glad you can Ayame, and yes, I will tell you," Rin said through the phone.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and snuck into the bathroom, he slid into the shower, thinking of how low he was snooping right now.

"See you at the mall Aya!" Rin laughed again before closing her phone. The ebony haired female set down her phone before walking into the bathroom, redoing her hair, checking her face for any blackhead signs, loose eyelashes or anything absurd. She then brushed her teeth, sprayed her self with some perfume and began to leave the house.

Sesshomaru leaned against the shower wall," She's going to the mall…good, now I can interrogate Kagura about this mission without her entering suddenly and pinning me down with tears and crap," Sesshomaru complied grinning, he exited the shower after Rin left the room and watched her look for him.

"Sesshomaru? Oh there you are, I'm going out with Ayame so I'll be back later if that's alright." She said smiling.

"Fine," He said before mumbling," It's not like I'm your dad or anything,"

Rin thanked him before running out of the door," Thank you Kohaku for taking me," Rin smiled as she climbed onto his motorcycle. He blushed and replied," Anytime Rin," He looked at her front door and saw red eyes staring him down, he gave a fearful shudder before riding away.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he felt the bitter pang of anger…Rin's cheerful attitude maybe had angered him? He didn't know, but he sure as hell knew it wasn't jealousy…but what if he was wrong? He growled in retort to his own thoughts and responded to the boy's brown eyes with his own demon red. He watched the man looks away in a shudder of fear before driving away, he smirked in approval before grabbing his keys and leave the house, and Kagura was going to be so pissed…

* * *

Rin held on tight as she waves of wind messed with what ever hair was blowing out of her clip. The wretched hair-piece denied the helmet so she was risking her head if Kohaku crashed. She hoped he wouldn't. 

The sleek black motorcycle raced with a hawk above, the sky seemed hazy, yet free as puffy clouds of water lay as high as you could possibly imagine. The large mall came into view. It's sturdy walls towering across them as Kohaku slowed around into a "parking space" as he called it, which he hid his bike behind a massive pine-tree looking area. He smiled as he took off his helmet, revealing his freckled face, his dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, giving him an innocent look.

"Thank you!" Rin said cheerfully as she ran past him and into the mall, his surprised expression causing her to laugh as she entered. There stood Ikata and Ayame, the two smiling at their friend," Hello guys!" She greeted hugging Ayame and gently hugging Ikata quickly, meaning no harm towards Ayame, which she knew.

The body heat from everyone at the mall caused Rin to sweat more than usual, she panted, feeling dizzy as she passed several people.

"Rin, you feeling alright," Ikata asked nervously, looking to his frowning girlfriend.

"Rin," Ayame gasped as Rin began to collapse. She caught her friend barely, struggling to keep her weight up," Ikata, I think Rin needs to go home." Ayame said sadly.

Ikata nodded and scooped her up on his back, making sure Ayame didn't mind the extra attention towards their friend.

She laughed gently and shook her head," Rin is in need," She replied.

The two walked the fainted Rin home. Ikata knocked on the door, Ayame by his side.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just changed into his assassin outfit as they knocked, he snarled and put on a black trench coat, covering the black clothing with the Kanji sign for "Code Red Assassin". On the back was a smeared wolf head that looked like it was smeared from blood. 

Ayame gave the man a confused look," Oh, you're the man Rin had the hots for!" She covered her mouth," I mean, hello, we have Rin, she fainted at the mall." Ayame cleared.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed but he nodded his thanks," She'll be better after some rest…thank you," Sesshomaru snapped closing the door, he glared at the woman, her body radiating with heat, he felt her forehead and pulled his hand back sharply, she was warming up with a fever, and it was very severe. He groaned and set her in his bed, it was the first thing that came to his mind. He laid her down, knowing he'd have to change her into something else. Changing her into a pair of his boxers and his t-shirt he looked away as he did so, it's not like it was anything new. He set her back down and covered her forehead with a wet washcloth.

Rin stirred," What, where's Ikata and Ayame?"

"They are gone. You collapsed at the mall, they brought you home," He replied. He questioned her sudden fever…was it her awakening? He looked to her, she looked weakly at him, sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to rise, he growled at her," Stay lying down, you're too sick to sit up." He commanded.

She grunted but obeyed she looked at her covered form and no longer saw her dress, she let out a gasp before being reassured.

"I didn't look wench." Sesshomaru purred.

She felt another tremor of heat rush over her and she began to moan in pain as her mind seemed to be pulled into a cloud of red, her vision blured, replaced with the sight of a eagle. Though everything was tinted red…but why? And what was worse, is when she tried to move, she couldn't control her body…oh shit.

Sesshomaru looked at her before pulling out his cell phone, he threw off his cloak and dialed a number on the phone," Konnichiwa, Sagashia, give me Kagura….**now**," He seethed.

"Kagura," Said the woman's voice on the other line.

"She's awakening…" Sesshomaru growled.

Rin began to growl in the bed, her eyes began flashing from their normal brown to the dark red. She climbed out of bed, snarling in extortion. Her body began to shake as her face showed a twisted expression. Her eyes glowed dark red as she groaned again.

"What! She's not supposed to yet! Sesshomaru, hold her down, now!" Kagura demanded.

He threw the phone down and walked over to the shaking female, he set his hands on her wrists and he settled her arms above her head and slid his figure upon hers so his body rested on her hips gently. She growled and tried to shake him off but he put his head against hers and let his own demon out, his eyes glowed red as he bared his fangs, trying to challenge the female down. She smirked but growled even louder, only to be silenced by another lower snarl from the male above her. Her demon was caught by surprise as he dug his fangs into her neck, sucking up some of her blood before spitting it on the floor. He took out just enough to cause her to black out, shunning away her demon.

He got off her and wiped his mouth, the upstairs neighbors pounded a broom on the floor to signal their loud noises to seize. He only chuckled before wrapping Rin's neck in a bandage and exiting the room, grabbing the spare gun on the dresser as he left. He loaded the gun and heard the phone ring, he let out another sigh of anger before picking up the phone,"…" A cough came from the other line," So, how is Rin?" It was Ayame. He rolled his eyes and said," She's fine, just came down with a cold, you may visit her if you want, but I will not be here so lock the door when you leave." He said icily before hanging up the phone," Stupid humans," He mumbled. He closed the door behind him, he hoped Rin wouldn't awaken fully while he was gone.

The expressionless youkai got into a black Neon, nothing fancy, and began driving to the office.

* * *

Ayame heard the dial tone on the other line and sighed," I hope he's treating her right…" She grunted walking into her room," Must look formal for Rin…teehee!" She giggled rushing towards her closet and pulling out a ruffled light pink dress and put it on before curling her hair and putting on some matching shoes. Ayame was the one who always wore the same color with every outfit. Well, everyone does that…but it was always one new color every day. Today it was tickle me pink…tomorrow it could be macaroni orange! She knew all her crayons and that probably was the cause…though no one mined her unique style. When she was finally finished she grabbed her pink sequin purse and walked out the door," Miss Ayame, may I ask where your going?" One of her maids asked. Ayame was obviously a rich girl," I am going to Rin's house, Lumiere," The main nodded and smiled," Have fun, Miss Ayame!" She then bowed and scurried off. 

Ayame nodded satisfied before exiting the home and entering her green BMW and began driving to her friend's house. She wondered if what Sesshomaru said was true…could such a black out happen over a mere flu case? She sighed angrily and pulled out the jeweled emerald cell and began dialing Sesshomaru's number again, it rung twice till a small voice answered," Moshi Moshi," Ayame grinned and said," Rin, glad to see your awake…" A little chuckle came from Rin as she answered," Yeah, I'm pretty sore but hey…" Ayame giggled and said," I'm coming over to visit if you don't mind." There was another soft chuckle before Rin replied," Oh no, of course not, I'll be waiting for you," Ayame smiled before saying," Good, well, I'll see you when I get there, bye!"

* * *

Rin hung up the phone, her limbs shaking as she walked back to the bed, collapsing against the furry warmth of it. She stared at the ceiling, the felt so weak, so helpless, and where was Sesshomaru? She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to the sound of a gun shot. She frowned and sat up, it sounded so close…she got up frightened and stumbled to the window, looking out she saw a navy colored car and Ayame's. A look of horror crossed her face as she gasped and tried her best to muster the strength to rush out to her friend. Her vision became sharp again as the red tint came back, though this time she was able to control her movements, her body seemed to become stronger and soon she was able to run, she took advantage of this and ran desperately through the cozy house till she got to the front door, throwing it open she noticed the black car had a man inside. He had a gun and it was pointed at her. Gasping she felt a wave of fear summon out her uncontrollable self. The man smirked and pulled the trigger, she yelped, waiting for the inner pain to come, but it didn't, her body reacted on its own, dodging the bullet with inhuman ease. 

Rin tried to stop herself and rush to her friend, but she couldn't, not now at least. Her body was pulled forth, she now ran at the black car, dodging the bullets as the man became stressed in anger. The red tint became darker and as it did the pain screamed, Rin raised her arm and it swiped at the car, the metal armor shattered in a rush of blue as it obliterated not only the car, but the man inside. Rin's body fell back down, her vision restored as she was now as confused as ever. She sat up, she still had the strength but her eyes had adjusted to the clearer effect, but the red was gone, she stood and rushed to her friend's car, pulling open the passenger, what she saw next horrified her. There Ayame laid her eyes glossy, her body was bloody, but she had a smile on her face…another one gone.

* * *

**So much blood xP So much horror xP So must mystery xP So much sorrow xP**

In the next chapter of Restricted Assassin:

Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the desk," What the hell!" He stared down Kagura, her pink eyes shining with victory as she replied smoothly.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but she's yours…and there's nothing that can change that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagura, neither you nor this business owns me. I am an assassin, neither a father nor boyfriend. This assignment was too awaken her, not for me to care for that pathetic girl!" His voice raised in tone as his hand flashed to her throat, Kagura's image blurred as his hand only grasped itself," Sorry Sesshomaru, I knew you wouldn't handle this well, so I saved myself." The hologram said smoothly.

Yeah, pretty cheesy preview. I apologize for the slow update. I tried updating all my stories, which are only 2 but hey, lol.


	4. First Escape Kagome's House

**Disclaimer: GAH LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, I SWEAR! –Slams door on police-**

* * *

**RA chapter 4:First Escape Kagome's House**

How many more would be taken from her? Rin now sat in one of the comfy Lay-z-boy chairs Sesshomaru had in the living room. Her body had not moved a bit during the hour she had sat in this chair. Her eyes held an emotionless barrier to them. Her stomach pained with hunger, and her heart, of loneliness. She denied all further feelings such as happiness, love. They were now replaced with timid fear, worry, and heartache. How much more of this could she take? Not too much….she was sure of that…

* * *

Sesshomaru had just arrived at the Assassin home and already, hell was breaking loose…well, for him at least. Thundering footsteps signaled his arrival. Walking angrily to Kagura's office he tore down the door in an outrage," That girl…"He seethed. There sat Kagura obediently," Why hello to you too," She snapped shutting one of her many fans. The Head Assassin always had an obsession with fans. Her title on the job was "The Wind" and this is how she killed her victims. Taking poison powder, she stored it in the ripples of her fan, so when she opened it and glided it across air, the powder drifted out and towards her victim. She seemed much like the wind as she did this. She always stood on the balcony of the victim's room.

"Kagura, that wench, she is near awakening, she is unstable, how will she be handled!" Sesshomaru roared. Kagura glared at him slyly.

"That is your decision Sesshomaru…she is **your** responsibility now…." Kagura remarked smartly, she continued opening and shutting one of the regular fans as she stared at the angry youkai…five….four….three…two….one….

Sesshomaru pounded his fist on the desk," What the hell!" He stared down Kagura, her pink eyes shining with victory as she replied smoothly.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but she's yours…and there's nothing that can change that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagura, neither you nor this business owns me. I am an assassin, neither a father nor boyfriend. This assignment was too awaken her, not for me to care for that pathetic girl!" His voice raised in tone as his hand flashed to her throat, Kagura's image blurred as his hand only grasped itself," Sorry Sesshomaru, I knew you wouldn't handle this well, so I saved myself." The hologram said smoothly.

Sesshomaru's fangs grew longer and his eyes wider as he suddenly began his transformation," I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A venom filled voice sounded. Sesshomaru smiled, his form still taking place...it was Naraku. Naraku came in wearing black baggy pants and a black tight t-shirt. His black hair was pulled into a pony-tail and was straightened for once. Kanna, Naraku's partner walked in. She wore a white silk dress that reached her feet. She was very short, approximately 4' 8" and done growing. In her hand was a mirror. She wore white high-heels that showed her pale toes and her fingers were clasping the mirror freely. Her finger nails were French manicured, like her toenails too. Her white hair was down, it was wavy and the locks around her face were curled slightly inward, giving her an almost innocent look…but her icy expressionless eyes shattered that.

She walked in and stood beside Naraku, muttering some foreign words before a gold star reflected onto Sesshomaru's image in the mirror, the growling demon now stood still," He is bound Lord Naraku…" Kanna's cold voice said as she looked to the ground. She made no eye-contact with anybody but Kagura; ever. Naraku nodded and said," Now Sesshomaru…we've told you to never show your demon form…but you're having troubles with that I see…your disobeying your father's orders." Naraku said.

"Do not bring him into these matters Naraku, besides…what would a hanyou like you know about anything with a brain so small?" Naraku snapped his fingers and the star in the reflected mirror became smaller, binding Sesshomaru tighter, almost as a choking technique to his chest to try and suck the life out of him. Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to the gold as he continued to snarl," You test me Sesshomaru…even your immature brother is a better assassin than you…that is till he disappeared." This caught Sesshomaru's attention," He disappeared, not too surprising under the handle of such a pathetic business as this…" He rasped as the bind became tighter, rushing to his neck to choke him.

Naraku leaned against Kagura's desk," You are dismissed Kagura, leave now." Kagura disappeared with out a trace of good bye or yes sir. The evil hanyou stared at Sesshomaru," You know…that woman, Rin Uzumaki…she is the Heavenly Demon of Earth…must be an honor to have such a human in your home…" Sesshomaru seized his growling. The Heavenly Demon of Earth…the strongest Assassin in the nation was alive and breathing within his home…damn. He stared at Naraku," What of it…she is a mere human…she couldn't kill an ant," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku chuckled," I would have second thoughts on that. He snapped his fingers and the mirror changed to the image of a dashboard recording of the murderer of Ayame.

It showed the man, he was loading a gun. He parked behind a green car and shot a bullet at the car, then he turned the camera to the front door where Rin stood. It showed everything…Rin's eyes became dark red as she dodged a bullet he shot, he continued shooting for his life till it was too late. Her body leaped into the air and she swiped at the car, obliterating the car…yet amazingly not the camera. Naraku laughed," She will really make a good mate…just think of the heir." Naraku leaned against the wall, looking at Sesshomaru. He had the same mask of nothing…but deep inside…Sesshomaru was feeling the power…the rush of adrenaline. That woman…she was…deadly. She simple way she slashed at the helpless car had sent his mind running free. Killing was now the only command he heard. But they were cut away by the comment of Rin mating with Naraku…the thought made him snarl, indeed he did.

"Oh, what's wrong Sesshomaru; you haven't grown feelings for her…have you?" Naraku said irritatingly. Sesshomaru's eyes glared at the demon," No chance in hell," Sesshomaru countered. But that's not what his scent said…it had "jealousy" written all over. Of course Naraku smelt this…and he planned to use this against him…once he found a way. Sesshomaru tried to pry himself free of the retched bind that held him in place. Naraku released Sesshomaru, aware of his growing demonic aura," Now Sesshomaru, you'd think you'd learn not to try to transform…" He looked to Kanna who nodded and took the mirror and ran her hand over the glass, water filled the reflection of Sesshomaru, but he stayed water-free. Sesshomaru tried to take in a breath but began coughing bitterly. The reflection of the mirror showed water flowing into him, but when he coughed in reality…no water spilled out; only saliva and a bit of blood as he coughed harder.

"Are you going to stop now?" Naraku snapped.

Feeling defeat drag him down, he immediately growled a no and ran forward before Kanna could stop him, his clawed hand shattered the mirror and it fell to pieces, his desperate lungs gasped for breath as he opened his mouth to take some in her let out a large snarl and swiped at Kanna, a red barrier stopping him. Naraku stood there, his eyes glowing red as he used his hand to throw Sesshomaru back with his demonic power. Sesshomaru growled louder as he watched Naraku and Kanna disappear into blackness in a teleportation.

He walked out of the building, fixing his tuxedo that he wore, he decided he would take Rin out to dinner…only because of his boredom…besides, he had a few questions for her.

* * *

When Rin heard the door open, she whimpered," Sesshomaru…" She whispered. His name rolled out of her mouth like it would kill her if spoken. She looked up once she saw him in front of her, she noticed his eyes were expressionless as usual. She sighed and said," Hello…" He nodded," Go get dressed into something formal, we're going out for dinner," She frowned," Oh I couldn't…" She…a murderer…go out into the world? Never. He sighed and said," Get up and go get dressed…my treat," He said. She felt tears swell up…then she did the unthinkable. She rose up and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks," I killed a man," She sobbed. Sesshomaru didn't realize it till now…but he hated to see her cry. He hugged her slowly then said," I know…" she pulled away," But how?" Sesshomaru began to frown…oh shit…he just got himself in total mess…how to get out? He looked away and said," Never mind that…go get dressed," she stared at him stubbornly but walked away to escape to her room.

Climbing the stairs she entered and closed the door. Pulling out a lavender dress she smiled appreciatively and went to go put it on. It was strapless and had a thick bow that tied in the back and zipped up from there. She combed her hair out and used a curling iron provided to curl a few groups of locks so her hair appeared curly after brushing them half-way out. She smiled and walked back downstairs after applying lavender eye-shadow, some eyeliner, and slipped on matching heels. She walked down and saw Sesshomaru…was that…a smirk on his face. She chased the thought away and took his hand and said," Thank you Sesshomaru…" He flashed a quick grin that she didn't notice and said," Y- Lets go," He then brought her to his dark blue Corvette…wow. She got in and awaited for him to start the car. He did and the radio turned on, the song currently playing was "This Love" by Maroon Five. She frowned and said," This is a depressing song…"She looked to Sesshomaru who nodded and changed the song to "Vindicated" By Dashboard Confessional. Rin smiled and looked out the window, noticing Sesshomaru was watching her out of the corner of his eye…a heated watch.

Sesshomaru knew Rin hated sad songs from the extra info in the file he first got about the girl. He didn't notice till now…but Rin was quite the woman. With her long raven hair, her chocolate captivating orbs, her sweet lips, her slender neck, her full breasts that led to her thin, yet healthy stomach. Down to her fascinating hips, leading to a place no one had yet explored according to her scent, then back to her slightly muscled thin legs and to her feet. Everything about her was gorgeous. Yet why was he noticing this now! He shot away his gaze, feeling an unknown heat snake up upon his cheeks. He shot down the heated glimpse and decided to focus on the road, like he should.

Finally the two got to the restaurant. It was called "Goshinboku." It was one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Tokyo. Sesshomaru got out and let Rin out, his hand out for her taking, she took it slowly then got out smiling, they walked hand-in-hand with Rin till he noticed, he quickly released her hand and entered the restaurant," Greetings Master Sesshomaru," A waiter proclaimed rushing forth, he bowed then said," So you have married Sess-" His throat was covered by Sesshomaru's hand," I will not marry a human…" He growled. The man snorted," Sorry…greetings Rin…long time- no see." The man said using a hand to shove away Sesshomaru's hand. The man was muscled and 2 inches shorter than Sesshomaru. He smiled, showing dragon fangs. He had dragon ears and his nails kept a strong length. Rin was sure he could blow fire," Um…do I know you kind sir?" Rin asked bowing slowly.

The man laughed," You might…but just faintly…I am Ah-Un…you were just a baby when I met you…I was a friend of-"Sesshomaru silenced him with a hand, his eyes glowing red as he glared at the dragon. The Ryu became silent then said," It was a long time ago…friend of the family…" He kept himself short. Rin nodded curtly, turning to Sesshomaru, her eyes looking to the ground, tears stung her eyes," Sesshomaru…" She whispered. Sesshomaru threw Ah-Un down and walked to Rin," Come…we are to eat, as planned." He then turned away from her and walked to their private table. Rin followed, the tears close to falling till she noticed someone was watching her, she looked up and saw a woman…it was Kagome, her friend from Kyoto…gasping, Rin's eyes widened and Kagome giggled, hugging her friend tightly," Kagome," Rin whimpered hugging Kagome.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger till a familiar voice snapped," What's wrong, sad that you couldn't spend your meal alone?" Sesshomaru smirked turning around he saw his younger brother, dressed in a black tux. His silver hair combed out for once. His dog ears twitched as Kagome squealed in delight. Sesshomaru stared darkly at InuYasha," Your still just a hanyou I see…and it seems like you've fallen for another miko." Sesshomaru retorted smartly. InuYasha growled but replied," Yes, better than falling for a normal mortal," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes," I will never fall in love with a mortal, if I do at all…" He snapped quietly. Rin heard this and her mood became sadder; but why; at his simple remark? Why did it matter to her anyways? She continued to become happy with her friend till Kagome rushed towards the two men, Rin following like a pup," InuYasha can-" Sesshomaru but in," No." InuYasha looked to Sesshomaru, already picking a fight," Who died and made you boss?" He growled.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but Kagome risked it and said," Could we spend dinner with Rin?" InuYasha decided he'd piss his brother off, but that was the only reason why he would allow this," Keh, I don't care," Sesshomaru turned on his heel walking to his private table. Rin felt suddenly down, for she could sense his discomfort," Um…Kagome…could we…sit there?" Rin asked motioning towards the lonely table. Kagome grinned and pulled on InuYasha and Rin's hands and tugged them to the table. Rin sat beside Sesshomaru while Kagome sat beside her on the other side and InuYasha on the other side reluctantly. Sesshomaru kept his calm collected self as he replied," I do not need pathetic people sitting near me." InuYasha rolled his eyes and said," Cut the crap Sesshomaru, even I could sense your uncomforted emotion and Rin could too the way she suggested," InuYasha said angrily.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin who met his gaze blushing. He ignored InuYasha's comment and waved a waiter down, it was Ah-Un. The dragon placed menus in front of the seated costumers and pulled out a notepad and got a pen from behind a scaly ear," Konnichiwa, I'm Ah-Un your server today, may I ask what you'd like to drink?" His voice came out in a low cool voice that had the tang of an American voice even as he spoke in Japanese. He looked to Kagome first," I'll have cherry coke please sir," Kagome said smiling. He replied with a grin and jotted this down. InuYasha snorted and said," I'll have sake," Sesshomaru agreed with his brothers option and Rin ordered cherry coke like her friend. Ah-Un nodded and disappeared within the many halls.

Kagome and Rin caught up with their lost past and InuYasha continued watching Sesshomaru…he seemed…different. His eyes were less expressionless, leaving a tad-bit of emotion showing. So did his scent; but Sesshomaru wouldn't know this unless someone told him. His scent had the usual forest green scent, but it was tainted with arousal and love? What the hell? InuYasha stifled a growl but made the most disgusted look on his face. Sesshomaru caught on and looked to his brother," What are you looking at half-breed?" InuYasha chuckled before falling back in his chair and laughing. This got both Rin and Kagome's attention and they stopped their conversation," What's so funny InuYasha?" Kagome asked smiling at the rolling hanyou; he shot up and whispered to Kagome," The bad-ass Sesshomaru is aroused!" Kagome blushed but giggled furiously. Rin looked to Kagome dumbfounded," What's so funny?" Kagome waved her off and giggled back," N-nothing," Rin pouted but nodded in defeat.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother…wasn't he supposed to be missing? Sesshomaru smirked then said," Naraku is looking for you little brother," InuYasha stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru," So what, what the hell would that jerk do to me?" Sesshomaru watched pleasantly as he sensed his brother's guarded state," Many things…and since I work for the ass himself…" InuYasha got his brother's drift and growled," He can come after me any day, I'll be ready whether I have Tetsusaiga or not," Sesshomaru raised his brows then said," Like that gun is going to save you," InuYasha stuck up his nose at InuYasha," Hell yes it will," Just then, Ah-Un came over with their drinks," Bout time," InuYasha muttered darkly. Ah-Un chuckled but retreated hastily. But still Sesshomaru knew the topic he'd brought up had rustled his brother's mood deeply. He looked to Rin; her pink lips were resting around the red-striped, white straw as she suckled silently on it. He sniffed the air slowly, making sure he was unnoticed. She wasn't in her awakening mood, thank god!

Her usual scent still clung, but sorrow, discomfort, and insecurity still surrounded it. But her insecurity faded as soon as Kagome piped," Hey InuYasha, could Rin spend the night?" InuYasha rolled his eyes then said," Hell no Kagome," Kagome frowned then began begging, every time, his reply was "no, no, no, no!" Till finally Kagome said," Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit." Frowning his displeasure, he raised his hands in defense and roared," FINE! SHE CAN!" Kagome grinned in victory and Sesshomaru heard the faint slap of their palms beneath the table. He looked away to the outdoors. Why did he join the DIA? He wasn't sure…but his limit was dropping with this girl…he had to get rid of her…but how? He was shaken out of his unwary thoughts by Rin's almost shaky voice," Sesshomaru…your first for ordering," Sesshomaru looked to Ah-Un," Seafood Alfredo," the waiter looked to Rin," Fettuccini Alfredo," He looked to Kagome," Cheese Ravioli," now to InuYasha," Spaghetti," The waiter nodded, refilling their glasses before escaping to input their order to the chef.

Silence filled the air, unsteady silence, several sniffles or sneezes contributed to the discomfort. Kagome looked to Rin, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked to Sesshomaru, then back at Rin," Gotta go to the bathroom, come on Rin, you do too," Rin looked up surprised to her friend nodding, she rose, and the two left," So Rin, what has you so quiet?" Kagome asked. It felt like Rin had just been socked in the stomach," Um…Uh…nothing Kagome, I'm fine…just tired, that's all," Kagome raised a brow to her friend, but said," You better tell me, hot tub at my house, tonight," She pulled her to the bathroom giggling. Rin rolled her eyes nervously…how would Kagome react? She probably wouldn't believe her when she said Ayame was dead…or that Jaken was dead…or that she had killed a man and murdered his car as well.

She watched Kagome reapply her make-up and she redid hers as well. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her friend's make-up and the two left the bathroom. When they got back to the table their food was awaiting to be eaten. Rin ate slowly looking to Sesshomaru, his eyes were still, he was eating, but his eyes were fused upon his food. Like if he were to look away, it would set off an atomic bomb. She frowned but still ate, the food was gone within time, and soon it was time for them to leave," I'll go home and get my stuff together, I'll be over within an hour," Kagome nodded smiling.

The car ride was quiet home. Rin got herself out and watched as Sesshomaru opened the door, he refused to have his eyes meet hers. It made her agitated yet she said nothing. Rin walked in and walked upstairs to get her stuff together, as she was packing, she still heard the safe unstirred silence; she finally couldn't and wouldn't take it anymore.

Raising her voice and walked to Sesshomaru," Why won't you talk to me! I know your saw the video of my rampage, I saw the camera! I know you know more about me than I do! Why won't you care for me like Jaken did? Why do you have the same expression all the time? Why was Ayame killed? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Rin screeched.

Falling to her knees she sobbed miserably, her new make-up smearing as she heard Sesshomaru kneel down," I do not waste my time on humans like you…" Rin's head flipped up, hurt shattering across her body as she screamed," I KNOW I'M NOT FULLY HUMAN! DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH MY HEART! STOP TORMENTING ME! ALEAST SHOW SOME EMOTION TO ME! I WANT TO HELP THE SILENCE! I WANT TO STOP THIS BITTER MADNESS! I want to know you!" Then she rose and ran out the door, colors of purple shades dripping down her cheeks. Running out the door she ran long and hard, not stopping to jump into the car for a faster escape, she ran to Kagome, to her friend, throwing herself against the door she cried angrily.

Kagome threw open the door and caught her sobbing friend in her arms," Rin!" She said hugging her," What's wrong?" Rin shoved her head into Kagome's shoulder. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck," Oh Kagome…" She whimpered desperately. She'd have to tell her…

* * *

Shorter than usual chapter, it just maintains the flow…to me that is

**Next chapter:**

Kagome gasped, the water in the tub seemed to become still in time, even though the jets were still running. Kagome's eyes turned lifeless but her breath still came, though now, it was jammed in her chest. A shaking hand came to her lips in brutal shock," R- Rin….you couldn't kill a person…and Ayame…she's strong…she couldn't die…" Rin looked at her friend once more with tearful eyes," Kagome…I can…and I have…and Ayame…when she died…she had a smile on her lips…meaning…the death…was unprotected by her knowledge…like most…" Rin's voice said in a whisper.

xD Till next time!


	5. First Explaination Kagome's House

**Disclaimer: All the InuYasha Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

(Divider)

**First Explaination- Kagome's House**

Rin had completed cleaning her face off and was now dressed in her swim suit; a simple yet dazzling bikini. The top was a light brown with shades of orange flowing around on the areas that covered her breasts. The bottom part of the bikini was also brown but it had a orange-shaded butterfly on her butt. She combed out her tresses and then followed Kagome out to the hot tub. Kagome was wearing a forest green bikini with a mint green design on her bottoms and on the top.

Slipping into the 101 water the two women shuddered in pleasure then Kagome became serious," What happened Rin?"

Rin smiled gently trying to edge off the subject," Oh, nothing…" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said," Confess Rin." Rin bit her lip then let it all spill out.

"I was almost raped last month and Sesshomaru saved me then I was at a party a few weeks ago and Jaken was killed and I saw Sesshomaru at the party and when he guided me home we saw the police and he comforted me and then took me in for protection and then I killed the man who killed Ayame and wrecked his car and I'm inhuman and then tonight when we went out to dinner Sesshomaru was looking at me in a kind way and then after we left the restaurant he was really quiet and mean so I yelled at him and then he said he doesn't waste his time with humans like me and I screamed that he knew I wasn't human but he wouldn't tell me what I am and then I came running to your house!" Rin was choking on a sob when she finished.

Kagome gasped, the water in the tub seemed to become still in time, even though the jets were still running. Kagome's eyes turned lifeless but her breath still came, though now, it was jammed in her chest. A shaking hand came to her lips in brutal shock," R- Rin….you couldn't kill a person…and Ayame…she's strong…she couldn't die…" Rin looked at her friend once more with tearful eyes," Kagome…I can…and I have…and Ayame…when she died…she had a smile on her lips…meaning…the death…was unprotected by her knowledge…like most…" Rin's voice said in a whisper.

Kagome's body fell deeper into the water as tears fell from her eyes," Oh Rin…" She said walking forth and holding her friend. The two girls cried like babies till they could no longer cry," Don't worry Rin…Sesshomaru's just an ass…and you avenged Ayame's death and we'll find out who and why Jaken was killed and- come on…" Kagome said in a whisper tugging the girl out by her hand. Rin sniffled but let Kagome take her.

"I'm sooo sorry," Rin cooed. Kagome smiled softly.

"Its fine Rin…I'll help you…" Kagome said in a tender voice.

The truth had been unbound by the ropes of insecurity and discomfort and now chaos was forming itself in an unconfirmed amount of time.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair of his car driving endlessly through the streets. Driving always helped soothe the demon's stress. But most of the time, his stress was caused by the pressure of work…the thoughts of mere mortals on the streets of the murders he'd done secretly. Deep inside, Sesshomaru was always worried of him being found out…his reputation among the DAI would fall because he'd be locked away in some pathetic jail cell. But tonight…his worry and stress was not caused by the fear of mortals' knowledge, nor the DAI. But of his assignment…and the young girl it involved. Rin Uzumaki.

Pausing at a red streetlight his cell phone vibrated in his pant pocket. Jamming his hand down he grabbed it out and answered in a evil tone," Hello," The voice on the other side made his blood run cold.

"_Hello Sesshomaru. Remember me? Your DAI case is not going very well I see...I must come in and shape you up a bit do I? What about your assignment case; that woman…Rin? How is she fairing upon your shallow words…also not very well from what I've been told. Perhaps I should pay her a visit…rough her up a bit. Show her the true meaning of dominance. Since you obviously cannot teach her correctly…letting her inner demon flaunt around inside…tearing it's way through her mental capacity. Till finally **boom**…it emerges. But I did not call you to mock your case…I called you to speak of a warning, listen well._

_**Your weakness has not come unnoted. If you cannot proceed confidently you shall be thrown of your case and killed. So shall your victim in the assignment; meaning Rin. For a weak DAI member is simply not a DAI member at all. Yet those thrown out of the DAI for their sudden failing sense of mind must be murdered to assure the simplicity of the DAI on the outer world. So we're seeing eye-to-eye…do your job…or die**. _

_Now please Sesshomaru…do not make me call you again…because next time…it shall be the Grim Reaper on the other line…_"

The sound of an empty tone signaled that the caller had hung up. A very frustrated Sesshomaru now sat at the wheel; his eyes flaming red, his hair coursing around with demonic energy. His nails has grown in length and now jabbed at the leather casing around the steering wheel," Damn you…" He hissed angrily at the phone. Pressing hard on the wheel he sped down the streets to the beach…the one place he hadn't been to since his mother's funeral.

Lying beneath the many piles of blankets in Kagome's bed Rin faced her sleeping friend. She seemed so calm and full of peace. If only Rin herself could reach that. But now…she was far to close to hell to even think about going closer to heaven. For all she knew, some strange being was within her that caused her to loose her mind…it took control of both her body and soul. But yet the little freedom she had…kept her conscious through out the whole hell-fest. Sighing Rin rolled away, no longer facing Kagome. Her eyes stared forlornly out the window of Kagome's house. InuYasha was stuck on the couch down stairs. He'd just recently come home from his friend Miroku's. Probably went out to a club or something from the way his voice was huskier and he'd tried to make-out with Kagome a few times. Rin just shoved away InuYasha and focused on her own manly problem…Sesshomaru.

All the things she'd said to him…all the things he'd said to her. Did they mean them? Rin couldn't ever feel the solid truce of anger within her whenever she thought of Sesshomaru and what she'd said. So did that mean all her words meant nothing? What about his. His tone was harsh and cold. But that doesn't mean he wasn't just letting out another stress ball of something else. So maybe his anger wasn't directed towards Rin…it just stumbled out because that was what was on his mind, the situation of stress. Rising from the covers Rin walked down the stairs to the front door. A certain hanyou heard her and sat up," Rin, what are you- doing?" He asked in a mono-tone voice. He was obviously going through his hangover considering he was messaging his temples.

"I- I'm going for a walk…do not worry for me." Rin said in the best happy voice she could muster.

InuYasha looked doubtfully upon Rin but nodded," Rin…don't let that jackass Sesshomaru get to you to much…he has problems when it comes to expressing his anger to the correct person…in other words…he couldn't control the tone of voice he had even though his anger was directed towards you…if that makes any sense." InuYasha said with a yawn.

Rin smiled then said," Thank you InuYasha." InuYasha just smirked and stuck out a 'thumbs up' sign then collapsed back into much-needed slumber.

Exiting the home, Rin walked along the sidewalk. Not caring if anyone noticed she was dressed in her pajamas; unprotected from any robbers or any night-time villains. With little strides Rin walked restlessly along the streets of Kyoto. Her eyes were filled with the solitude of tears and soon she became overwhelmed. Thunder roared in the distance and Rin knew rain would soon come. Walking to the 24 hour café known as "Youkai Mori" was a common hangout for demons as its named hence. Ignoring the eyes on her Rin entered and took a seat quickly.

A skimpy snake demon in disguise as a 20 year old girl who looked like a slut was Rin's waitress," Hello, how may I help you today?" Rin raised her head and stared at the girl with lonely eyes," I'll have a cappuccino." She said in a quiet voice. The worried girl nodded and handed Rin her order receipt and a card that said; "Your waiter/ess is Hikari" Which meant light; psh, a snake demon with a name that meant light. Hah! It almost made Rin laugh out loud. But she kept her murmured giggles to herself and stuck to watching the sky outside. Right on queue the rain poured down. Rin smiled silently and noticed her cappuccino was awaiting her to drink. Wrapping her hand around the safety grasp of cardboard she tugged it to her mouth and took a slow refreshing gulp. All the while wondering about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked on the beach soaked, his clothes sticking to him like glue. But he didn't mind. He simply stripped them off. Not caring if he was basically throwing away on his supreme pride. Now he stood in only his boxers, knowing damn well that he had a change in his car in case he ever felt the need to change from his 'high-rated' clothes to your every-day outfit. He sat down on the dock and threw his legs over the side, moving his feet back-and-forth like a little child,' What have I done to her…but why do I care? My caring does not matter…but she does. I meant what I said…right?' But of course he didn't. Inside him, a bitter demon thrashed about, yelling at him for hurting her. Finally it got the best of him and he rose up," Damn her…" He whispered icily. Walking away to his car he changed within it into a pair of baggy black pants and a black "Disturbed" shirt. Driving to the Youkai Mori he parked the car and entered. Noticing Rin he growled lowly but took a seat across from her," Rin…" He began in a shallow tone.

Raising her head she noticed it was Sesshomaru," Oh, it's you…" She said softly in a dark voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he said," Rin…I didn't mean what I said…" He said coldly.

"Oh, you didn't? Then why did it seem like you did? Huh, answer that Ice Prince!" Rin yelled, rising from her seat. She'd just gotten the attention of the others, great.

"Rin…sit down…" Sesshomaru said in a whisper.

"No! I'm not going to sit around so you can mock my nature again!" Rin yelled as her lonely eyes became teased again with tears. Turning away Rin walked out the door into the pouring rain.

Getting up, Sesshomaru hurried after her, issuing the same downfall of water upon him," Rin!" He shouted over the rushing liquid.

Ignoring him, Rin ran to Kagome's, her salt-filled tears mixing with the rain,' Don't stop Rin…don't stop for him!' Her mind told her. But her heart was yanking her to freeze and fall into his arms in apology.

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to catch up and latched onto her forearm, spinning her around, he pulled her to his chest and whispered," I'm sorry…now stop crying…" He said holding her close.

With her breath hitched in her throat Rin submitted herself and said," Sesshomaru…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face into his drenched shirt," I'm sorry…" With widened eyes Sesshomaru slowly found his arms closing around her. Closing his optics he sighed then said," Your wet…again." Rin giggled gently then said," Can I stay back at your house? I'll call Kagome in the morning and explain…I promise."

Sesshomaru nodded then guided her to the car. Sitting in the driver's seat he noticed her scent of tears had faded. He smirked at this and brought her back to the home. Entering the house the two retreated to their rooms. Changing into their pajamas, Rin walked into his room asking a simple yet complicated question," May I…may I sleep with you…it's cold in my room…" She said slowly.

Sesshomaru wanted to blurt out,' No!' but instead his heart took control of his body and made him nod. With pure joy Rin climbed beneath his covers and snuggled in them. Walking from brushing his teeth into the bed, he looked over to Rin and saw she was looking at him, her eyes half-lidded in sleepiness," Good night Sesshomaru…" She said in a whisper," Good night Rin." He said back to her. Lying on his side he watched her roll over and self-consciously pulled her closer to him.

"So the youkai is slacking…by loving the mortal…yet his blood does not smell of desire…but hers does…"

(Divider)

**Whoa, editor's being strange...**

**Yup, I'm back...I greatly apologize, it's been MONTHS since I've posted any chapters...**

**I've lost my writing mood, but hopefully I'll get it back soon, I had this chapter preparred a while ago. I don't know why I'm sending it now. How strange.**

**Updates for the other chapters will be posted before Thanksgiving Break, yeah, a long timeline, but I'm short on ideas so this might be the only story being updated for now...sorry**


	6. Update D

Alright guys; Kiba is back in action…and has a magnificent surprise for you…

Because I have next Thurs. Fri. and Mon. off, I have decided to make **this **weekend for my Valentines Day preparations and then next weekend when I have my days off, my update week…which means….

I will be staying up until the wee hours of morning, writing the next chapter to my stories…all for **_you_**

Then after that, the next update will be coming in mid-march during Spring Break.

Please forgive my absence here & until I update.

Stay sweet

Keybah


End file.
